


Taken

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, don't know what else yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: Based on a different ending to season 3 episode 53(too lazy to check) Jughead takes JB's place after the Gargoyle King targets her. Will the Jones', along with the help of Betty, Archie and Veronica be able to save him? Or will he be left at the hands, or should I say claws, of the Gargoyle King?





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead ran as fast as his legs allowed him. For once, he was happy Kurtz was alive. Without him, Jughead wouldn’t know that JB was being targeted. And he was not about to let JB get caught up in all this G&G business. He’d do anything to keep her safe and away from the Gargoyle King.  
But as soon as he heard her scream, he knew he was too late. He ran faster than he thought was possible to the source of the scream but what he saw made him halt to a stop.  
In a small clearing, was JB. Trembling in fear and cowering back into a tree away from the Gargoyle King who was slowly gaining on her. The King reach out a stick hand to JB when Jughead came over his shock and found his voice.  
‘Stop!’ he cried, trying to sound confident.  
The Gargoyle King’s hand stilled, and his head slowly turned to him. So did JB’s. He made eye contact with JB and breathed in a shaky breath.  
‘Leave her alone. You want a Jones?’ he stepped forward. ‘Take me.’ He said, spreading his arms out slightly and taking another cautious step forward.  
JB was shaking her head violently being the King. ‘No, Juggie!’  
Jughead gave her an apologetic look before taking one last step forward.  
‘The Gargoyle King seemed to consider Jughead for a moment before completely turning around to face him.  
‘Go JellyBean,’ he said, trying to hide his fear.  
‘No! Juggie, you ca-‘  
‘Forsythia Jones. I said go. Now.’ He said, not breaking eye contact- if those were even eyes- with the Gargoyle King.  
‘Fine,’ she said backing away into the forest. ‘but I’m getting dad!’ she said before running into the trees. Jughead didn’t take any comfort in what JB had said. He knew by the time his father got here it’d be too late for him.  
He took a deep breath and accepted his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead awoke feeling cramped and uncomfortable. He didn’t want to move yet he hurt all over and really needed to stretch. He couldn’t remember where he was or open his eyes to see. All he knew was he felt out of place, like he shouldn’t be here.  
But where was here?  
=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-= ‘Dad! DAD!’ Jellybean sprinted into the Elm street house, running upstairs to her father’s bedroom.  
‘JB, what’s the matter?’ Gladys’s confused voice came from her room, followed by FP’s.  
‘You okay?’  
She ran into her mother’s room to find her mother on the bed and her father on a chair on the other side of the room. They seemed to be having a serious conversation and were talking in hushed voices.  
‘Mum, dad, Juggie- ‘she began sobbing hysterically, something she rarely did. ‘Jughead- h-he t-took my p-place- he told me not t-to play b-but I didn’t listen, and I messed up a-and he payed for it and he- can’t- ‘  
‘Woah, woah, JB, what? Calm down and tell us,’ her father got up off his chair and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Gladys got up too.  
‘Juggie, he- ‘she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. ‘’I- I’ve been playing Gryphons and Gargoyles. A-and I know I shouldn’t have been, Jughead kept telling me not to, I’m sorry b-but then there was a new quest. Ricky, I-I thought he was m-my friend, but he t-took to the Gargoyle K-king a-and then Jughead came and- ‘she began sobbing again, ‘he took my place. The stupid idiot!’ she cried.  
‘He what?’ FP roared, turning to a young man who JB only just noticed. He was sitting on an old chair with one hand cuffed to the arm of the chair. FP grabbed her collar and pulled his close, ‘where is he?!’

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When Jughead finally found the strength to open his heavy eyes and lift his head, he couldn’t even see where he was. He was in a small room, tiny, more like a cupboard or a container. There was no sound, there was no scene. His muscles were cramped, and his skin was on fire. He was hot and cold at the same time and his throat was rough. But one thought comforted him.  
JB wasn’t going through this. As long as she was safe, he didn’t care what he went through. He just hoped he’s be saved soon.  
But did anyone really know where he was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I know its short but its late here and I’m just so tired. I’ve got the weekend now, but I don’t know if I’ll be doing to much writing. I don’t know only time will tell. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

JB, Gladys and FP Jones were vacating the partly burnt living room. The girls sat on the couch hugging each other while FP paced in front of them, anxious for his son.   
Kurtz, who had been left upstairs, hadn’t told them where Jughead was no matter how hard he punched. All he said was that this was a challenge for the Jones family and Jughead had taken ‘the little princess’ place.  
‘Dad, how are we gonna find him?’ JB questioned, her bottom lip trembling and fresh tears falling down her face. FP remained silent. Silence was better then telling her that her brother was missing and that he had no way of finding him. No leads, no clues, no Jughead. He felt worthless and pathetic. He didn’t know where his son was. He’d failed him.  
‘FP.’ Gladys whispered so JB couldn’t hear over her sobbing. ‘What are we going to do?’ she asked, supposedly understanding his silence.  
FP shook his head. He had no idea. How was he supposed to know? He was the Sheriff, not a miracle worker. But he had promised himself and Jughead that he’d be a better dad. That he’d protect his son. But he’d already failed. He had already failed but hadn’t even kept his promise for a full year. He was the worst father. Jughead deserved better. A better father, a better school, a better mother who wouldn’t abandon him and a better life.  
He wished he knew Jughead was safe and sound. Curled up in his arms like when he was a kid, and everything was happy and simple. Before he chose the drink over his family, when they were still whole.  
Jughead Jones. That kind, brave, selfless, stupid kid.  
How was he supposed to be a better father if he couldn’t protect him? And how was he supposed to protect him if he went and sacrificed himself for others. Although he was thankful JB is safe, he wishes that Jughead hadn’t been so reckless. He just wished JB hadn’t gone and made friends with a stranger and played that ridiculous game. 

An hour later and they were still in the living room, whether it be in deep thought or tears. They had been so occupied that they didn’t see the fancy car pull into their driveway. They also didn’t see a certain blonde and Lodge step out and walk up to the door. And they didn’t see a certain redhead run over from next door to get it.  
The door bell rang and the three Jones’ practically jumped out of their skins. Who would be knocking on their door at, what? He checked his watch. 7:30pm?  
Was it someone to do with Jughead’s disappearance? Someone come to take JB? He wouldn’t be letting that happen. Not over his dead body. He would not be losing another Jones today. And don’t think he’d give up on Jughead either. He would fight anyone who got in the way of him and his son.  
He gave a look to JB and Gladys that said, ‘stay quiet’ and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He quietly approached the door just as another knock sounded, even louder this time. He looked back to his daughter and ex-wife and pressed a finger to his lips before opening the door, knife at the ready. As soon as he saw movement from behind the door, he aimed his knife.  
‘Woah!’ Archie cried, pulling Veronica and Betty back away from the door to give FP time to realise it was them before he accidently stabbed one of them.  
‘Oh my gosh, Mr Jones!’ Betty yelled.  
FP stopped before recognising the three. He breathed a sigh of relief before putting the knife on a table next to the door and stepping to the side of the door and rubbed his face with a hand.  
‘So sorry, kids, thought you were… someone else,’ he said hesitantly as they cautiously entered the house.  
‘Who would you be aiming a knife at?’ Veronica asked suspiciously.  
FP looked at the three before answering darkly. ‘Anyone who wants to hurt my family.’  
The teenagers looked confused. FP shook his head before ushering them into the living room where they saw JB curled sobbing in Gladys’ protective arms.  
Betty and Archie looked concerned for the girl. What had her so upset? But Veronica looked suspicious.  
‘Mr Jones,’ she started, slowly turning toward, ‘What’s going on? Technically, you said someone wants to hurt your family,’ she lowered her voice so JB didn’t hear ‘and JB, who cries very rarely, if ever is now having a breakdown. You’re not telling us something. Something I think we deserve to know.’ She finished by crossing her arms over her chest.   
Betty looked up from JB to give Veronica a look saying, ‘stop being nosey’ and smiled apologetically  
Before getting to the point of their visit. ‘Mr Jones, sorry to intrude without any notice but Veronica and I invited Juggie - ‘Veronica and Archie saw PF’s face drop at the mention of Jughead’s name… weird… ‘-to come to Pop’s with us. We were going to talk about some school stuff, and he said he’d be there at 7 but he never came. And he isn’t answering his phone or anything, so we thought we’d come see if he forgot and his phone is dead or something,’ she explained casually, looking over at JB, who now seemed to be sobbing harder.   
‘Mr Jones?’ Archie asked when FP didn’t answer.  
Veronica stepped forward, knowing something was wrong, ‘I’m sorry Mr Jones, but what on Earth is going on? Where’s Jughead and why aren’t you telling us anything?’ Veronica placed her a hand on Betty’s shoulder’s and rubbed her back comfortingly, knowing something was going down.  
‘Mr Jones?’ Betty’s scared voice filled the silence, ‘Where’s Jughead?’  
More silence, until finally, ‘we don’t know,’ JB whispered.  
Betty whimpered. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘He was taken by the Gargoyle King.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Jughead awoke abruptly to banging. Banging on all sides of his small box kind of containment. His breath caught his throat and his heart banged as if it would pump out of his chest.  
What was happening? Who was out there? Where was here? Why was he here?   
The banging got louder, and he couldn’t breathe.  
The door (he didn’t know there was one) crashed open and out he fell. His form screamed in protest. His muscles felt stiff and he wanted to stretch out, but he couldn’t. His body felt paralysed and he hurt all over. He felt hands on his shoulders and wrists as someone handcuffed his hands.  
’Jughead Jones,’ a raspy voice said. Jughead looked up to see none other than the Gargoyle King. He stiffly got up into a sitting position.  
‘Hi,’ he said slowly, noticing the camera behind the King. He raised an eyebrow before looking at his surroundings. It was dark and there was a fire on the King’s sides and Jughead was surrounded by members of the Gargoyle gang.  
A man to the Gargoyle King’s right stepped forward, taking a knife out of his pocket. He kneeled down next to Jughead.  
Jughead felt his heart beat faster but he kept his fear and dread in check. He would not be showing anyone any satisfaction. He stared at the ugly mask next to him.  
‘Don’t worry, Jug,’ he whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine, ‘We just need to make sure your family complete the quest. This won’t hurt a bit,’ he finished, the knife approaching Jughead’s shoulder. With a mount of strength, the man plunged the knife into his shoulder.  
Jughead screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew, one of my longest chapters (not long but long for me, you know? lol) I’m going to bed XD


	4. Chapter 4

Betty, Archie and Veronica ended up staying at the Jones’ household for the night. They had all fallen into a restless slumber on the couch next to JB as Gladys and FP stayed up, making sure no one came back for JB. In was morning and everyone was slowly waking up, first confused before remembering what had happened. Jughead was gone. And they didn’t know where or how to help. He could be dead.  
Gladys had just finished handing out some bacon and toast when the doorbell rang. The room immediately tensed as FP went to see who it was, grabbing the knife on the table and peering through the peephole.   
“Who is it?” Gladys whispered from where she was hugging JB on the couch.  
“I can’t see anyone,” he whispered back, “I’m going to open the door.”  
FP’s hand grasped the handle as he readied the knife. Swinging the door open, he raised the knife, looking for any threat. But no one was there. Lowering the knife cautiously, he looked around. He couldn’t see anyone. Looking down, he saw something on the doormat. A box.  
Picking up the box, FP took one last glance around before closing the door and turning back to the others.   
“What is it, Mr Jones?” Archie asked.  
FP walked over and sat next to JB, placing the box and the table.  
“Let’s see,” he replied, opening the box.  
It was a tape.   
“A tape?” Betty asked, bewildered. No one knew what was on it, yet everyone knew this had something to do with Jughead.  
“Do you have a tape recorder, Mr Jones?” Archie asked.  
“Yeah, in the basement somewhere,” he answered, getting up. “Let’s go get it.”  
As Archie and FP left to get the tape recorder, Betty grabbed the box, looking inside it to see if anything else was there. Betty sifted through the blue decorative tissue, looking underneath. There was a folded note.  
As she was about to open it, Archie and FP came back, tape recorder carried between them.  
They placed it next to the TV and plugged it in. Betty passed Archie the tape and he placed it in the recorder and pressed play. They sat back and watched.  
A box stood in the center of the screen, as tall and thin as a locker. There were people surrounding it, dressed in Gryphons and Gargoyles characters.  
At first, everyone was confused. Why was there a box? What was in it? What was even happening?  
Three stepping forward and began banging on the sides of the box. Louder and louder.  
Everyone exchanged perplexed looks before returning their attention to the tape.  
Another man stepped forward, unlocking the latch and the banging stopped. Someone fell out and two of the men stepped back as the person from the box groggily and painfully tried to get up. It was Jughead. He was alright. Was.  
One of the remaining men grabbed his should and hauled him up, the other cuffing his wrists behind his back.  
The two men then stepped back and a raspy voice spoke.  
’Jughead Jones.’ The speaker stepping forward, his tall form towering over Jughead.  
It was the Gargoyle King.  
FP felt sick. Who would do this to his son? Who in their right mind?  
‘Hi,’ Jughead said, unsure, before noticing the camera and raising a confused eyebrow. He then looked around, seeing the fir on either side of the King and members of the Gargoyles surrounding him.  
A different man stepped forward, holding-  
FP swallowed thickly.  
A knife.  
The man kneeled down next to Jughead, whispering something that the camera didn’t pick up.  
It happened before anyone could blink.  
The man plunged the knife into Jughead’s shoulder with a surge of strength. Jughead’s scream was deafening.  
The tape cut to black.  
Betty blinked back tears and worry and opened the note.  
‘He’s ours. Complete the quest.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Finally updated. Sorry for the wait, everyone. I am kinda stuck on what to do next, so if you get any ideas, be sure to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

So so so sorry. I just dont enjoy riverdale anymore. Its gotten so ridiculous. No offense to the people who like it. Im so sorry to disappoint you but I cant write well or want to write if I dont enjoy it. I hope you all understand. If anyone wants to continue this feel free to.   
Sorry again.


End file.
